Another year another Host club
by AnnyGurl
Summary: Tomoko is a new girl at school who has problems following the rules. So when she shows up dressed as a boy and a beautiful one at that Tamaki must have her join the host club, even if it means that someone will quit! Kyoya X OC X Kaoru
1. Wanna join the Host club?

Tomoko walked into Ouran high school feeling the pressure on her shoulders weigh her down with every step. As she walked into the school people looked at her with curious eyes. It must have been because she was wearing a boy's uniform. She couldn't help it if she preferred to wear boys clothing instead of the ridiculous yellow death trap the girls had to wear. As she entered the building she could hear charging coming from down the hall.

From down the hall she could see three people running at her at top speed. The one in the middle had blonde hair and the two on either side were red heads and they all looked unhappy. Instead of finding out what they wanted Tomoko decided to run down the other hall. What they didn't know was she used to be a track runner so by the time they got around the corner she was already running out the back doors. Once out in the garden she sat beside a large pond and layed against the short wall that surrounded it. She sat up when she heard someone clearing their throat, fearing it was the three boys.

Instead, standing there was a slim figured boy with side swept hair and large, bambi eyes. The boy walked up to her and held out his hand. "Hi, my name is Haruhi, What's yours?" Tomoko looked at the boy and as she shook his hand it all made sense. "You're not a boy are you?" Tomoko said not daring to let go of her hand. Haruhi's eyes grew wide with panic but then she started to laugh. "Wow you're just like Kyoya; he figured it out the first time he talked to me." It baffled Tomoko how calm she was that someone has figured out her secret.

"You know in the past three minutes I met you, you know my name and my gender but I don't know anything about you." She said her smile radiating innocence. "oh how rude of me, my name is Tom-" She was cut off by the blond boy and one of the red heads that flung themselves at Haruhi and the boy with red hair accidently elbowed Tomoko in the chest sending her flying. She fell backwards into the pond getting totally soaked and just looked at them through her short hair that just covered her eyes.

The red head and blond burst out laughing but shut up when Haruhi shot them a menacing glance. She helped her out of the water and put her jacket over top. "Tamaki senpai call Kyoya and tell him to get an extra uniform ready, Hikaru you go with him to make sure he finds his way. I think he said his name was Tom right?" She said looked innocent again while resting her hands on Tomoko's shoulder. Could this really be happening? Did they all believe she was really a boy? Tomoko chuckled at the idea of messing with these people's minds. "Yes my name is Tom; I'm new here nice to meet you."

The two boys looked at her with such intensity that it made her a little uncomfortable. "You know my lord; we don't have a rebel in the club." Hikaru said picking up a stand of her hair. This statement could be true just from the look of Tomoko. Her hair was black but had streaks of red in it and she has three piercings on each ear. "Yours right Hikaru, and he isn't bad looking either; yet nowhere near my beauty." Tamaki said while getting into a pose and Hikaru clapped with Tomoko and Haruhi just shook their heads in shame. "So what do you think Tom? Want to join the Ouran Academy host club?" eh?


	2. Sign me up!

Tomoko started to burst out laughing but the three of them just stood there looking at each other out of confusion."First you chase me down the halls, then shove me in a pond THEN want me to join your host club?" The idea of working with them made her laugh even harder. Then running up behind them was the other red head and he was breathing heavily. "Hikaru! How could you? Just leaving me like that." The boy cried out sounding like he was going to burst into tears. "I'm sorry Kaoru I didn't mean it, please forgive me." Hikaru said hugging his brother tightly in a somewhat seductive pose and Tamaki show cased them to Tomoko.

"This is super popular in the club, Brotherly love." Tamaki clapped but Tomoko and Haruhi looked a little disgusted. When Kaoru looked over his brother's shoulder to see the new boy they were recruiting his heart skipped a beat. This boy with his soft black hair and innocent smile sent shivers up his spine and he pushed away from his brother covering his face. "Hikaru, can you help me with the homework we got yesterday? Kaoru can take Tom to the club room and get him a new uniform." Haruhi said winking at Kaoru as she dragged Hikaru away, who didn't fight much to the idea of being alone with Haruhi.

In a fit of rage Tamaki chased after them and Tom and Kaoru were left alone, standing silently beside the pond."My name is Kaoru, nice to meet you." He said while stretching out his hand for her to shake. Tomoko shook his hand, "Tom, nice to meet yah. " When their hands met both of them could feel sparks between them. When they felt it they looked into each other's eyes and just stood there for a good five minutes before Tomoko pulled her hand away out of embarrassment. "I would love to change out of this wet uniform; can you take me to get a new one?" She said while trying to hold in her laughter. Kaoru just nodded and lead her to the music room. Standing there was a tall dark figure with a clip board in his hand and rimless glasses.

Tomoko felt as if her heart was being ripped out her chest as he handed Kaoru the uniform and brushed her off as if she was nothing. Kaoru looked over to Tomoko and noticed her head was hung. "Don't worry about Kyoya senpai; he is always rude like that." Kaoru said trying to make her feel better but she just let out a pathetic laugh and grabbed the uniform. As she went into the changing room in the back Kaoru leaned against the wall and asked Tomoko an unexpected question. "Your name isn't really Tom is it?" When she heard the question Tomoko slipped and hit her head off the wall and muttered a cuss word.

"Are you okay in there?" He asked while just slightly opening the curtain. Tomoko jumped up and drew it back close only hoping he didn't see anything. "Uh, no my name isn't Tom. It's really Tomoya, my full name is Tomoya Yoshida." She said buttoning the shirt back on. Kaoru just nodded and took the wet clothes that Tomoko handed over to him. "Do you have any brothers or sisters, a pet maybe?" His questions were starting to bother her so without thinking she just blurted out, "Yeah I have a twin sister Tomoko."

When she realised what she said it was too late because Kaoru was getting his hopes up. "Do you think I could meet her one day?" He said as he peeked his head into the changing room just as Tomoko was putting her jacket on. Just the way she turned and how the light was hitting her she seemed like an angel with the appearance of a devil and Kaoru could do nothing but stare. "Okay Tomoya you have you have to join the host club I won't have it any other way. You will be knocking the girls away with a stick." He proclaimed as Tomoko walked out of the changing room while fixing her hair. Just then Kyoya walked back into the room and gave Tomoko a look over and chuckled to himself. "He's right, we would love to have you on the host club, especially myself." With a quick wink meant only for them Tomoko shot around to look at Kaoru and practically yelled, "SIGN ME UP~"


	3. Uhoh

The first day at the host club was hectic as all the girls were showing up to check out the fresh meat. Tomoko sat on the couch with her arms over the back while two girls were cuddling up against her. With her anger slowly rising as they asked her endless questions Tomoko suddenly stood up and everyone went silent. She looked over and saw Kyoya was shaking his head and writing in a black book. Tomoko looked to the girls and sighed "I'm sorry, but I can't take sitting in a room with such beautiful women surrounding me." She shook the hair out of her face. To play up the rebel role she leaned over one of the girls who were against her and lifted her chin slightly. "I'd like to play all of you," she said out loud but to the girl she was looming over she whispered in her ear, "I'll treat you nicely."

With this all the girls squealed and she was accepted into the host club with open arms. Almost every other day she would show up to the host club but the day she didn't rumours went around she was skipping school and getting into fights, but in reality Tomoko dressed like a girl and studied diligently in the library then would go home. One day as Tomoko was sneaking around to find a room to change into Kyoya popped up around a corner and pushed up his glasses. "Kyoya-senpai? What are you doing here?" To her surprise she was more like yelling then the whispering which she meant to use.

He laughed and had a gentle face but with a blink his face was strangely serious, it was almost frightening. "How long did you think you could hide you're a girl?" he sounded like an adult talking down to a child but his voice sounded a bit hurt. "I'm sorry senpai but it's easier for me to just dress like a boy so people won't recognize me as easily. Plus, I look pretty good don't I?" Tomoko laughed nervously but Kyoya didn't find it as amusing. "Tell me why right now. Haruhi only does it because she has to pay us back for the vase. But you, you're doing it just to play with everyone." Now Tomoko understood why he was upset. His mind was very scientific in the sense that without proper reasoning, nothing made sense.

"This is why senpai," Tomoko reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair and pulled the red and black wig off her head. Then her long black hair fell down her back framing her face making her look like a doll. Kyoya was silent for a second drinking in the beautiful girl in front of him but then recognized her. "Now I get it, you're Tomoko Ito, the daughter of that famous musician and fashion designer." Kyoya held in his laughter as she shyly shook her head. "I didn't want people to know me because my mother's rival designer is Kaoru and Hikaru's mother and I didn't want them to hate me just because of who my mother is." Tomoko has always been close to her mother since he father toured all the time overseas and at one time her mother and Kaoru's mother were very close. They were even talking about Tomoko marrying one of her twins.

Tomoko met the twins once when they were five but that was the last time. Since then their parents have been fighting to the point where she went to live with with her father for six years, in that time the twins have totally forgotten her and if she didn't bring up these memories, she would have forgotten them as well. Kyoya nodded sympathetically and pushed Tomoko into the empty classroom and told her to get ready. Tomoko changed into her normal clothes which consisted of a laced shirt with short shorts that had a red ribbon as a belt. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail and used a large flower hair clip to hold it all together. When she walked out with a slight blush on her face Kyoya felt something stab through his heart, then go through his whole body and lit him on fire.

"Well Tomoko, you better get out of here quickly before the guys see you." Kyoya said and as Tomoko turned to leave he grabbed her elbow and spun her into him forcing her to hug him. Then from behind them they both looked when they heard Kaoru. "Kyoya-senpai who's th- Tomoko Ito?" Kaoru's jaw dropped and stared at the two people hugging in front of the empty class room. Apparently Kaoru didn't forget her and that things were going to get difficult. Uh-oh.


	4. Why me!

AUTHORS NOTES

_Hey guys I hope you guys like the story, I know I am. I would love for you guys to rate and comment so I can know what you like and hate about it so I can make it better for you guys. Kay thanks!_

Tomoko: _Can we continue the story now?_

Me: _Uh...sure...I guess... *ENOY AND RATE pwease* _

"Tomoko what are you doing here, and with Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru's expression changed from shock to anger. Tomoko didn't like this side of Kaoru; it wasn't his usual cheerful expression that filled her with a confused happiness. Tomoko pushed away from Kyoya and tried to say something but she just made odd noises. Kyoya stepped in front of her and said, "She's here to see me Kaoru, so you don't have to worry she's leavening right now." Kyoya grabbed her hand and lead her past Kaoru who looked angry but as she got closer she noticed his face was bright red from a blush. When Kyoya and Tomoko got out of the school they hide in Kyoya's limo.

"Listen Kyoya-senpai, I didn't want to cause this much trouble for anyone." Tomoko rushed out feeling the need to apologise. Then the reality of everything came together and she noticed she was sitting beside Kyoya in an empty limo. Her face went bright red and she scooted down the seat away from him. "It's fine Tomoko, but it's better if you don't dress like that at school anymore. You'll get unwanted attention." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. He got out of the limo and told the driver to take her home, which he did. As they were driving away Tomoko looked out the back window at Kyoya who was covering his face but his ears were red. Just at the idea that he might like her Tomoko died of happiness in the back seat.

When she arrived home it was eerily quiet. Usually her mother was running around trying to finish a design or yelling at her father for something foolish he has done. Tomoko decided not the question it and walked towards her room. On the way there she walked past the sitting room and from the corner of her eye she saw her mother in there with three other people. When Tomoko went back for another look it was her mother and father sitting on one couch. The reason she couldn't recognize her father was because his hair was combed back and he was dressed appropriately. On the other couch was a meek man with round glasses and sitting beside him was a red headed woman who radiated confidence. Tomoko's mother had to do a double take to notice her daughter then called her over.

"Dear this is Mister and Misses Hitachiin they are here to talk to us about your future." Her mother said loud enough to make it obvious that they were to start a conversation. Tomoko sat there and looked at the two people sitting across from, how are they suppose to have a impact on her future, their strangers. She tried to think of where she heard the name Hitachiin before because it sounded very familiar. "They are here to talk about merging our two design companies together." Her mother said while patting her husband's leg but it looked more like slapping. "Yes, your mother and I have had a long rivalry but we have decided to put that aside. We both know you and my son have interest of continuing with the fashion design business. So we figured as a way to merge the two companies we would like to arrange our children to marry," Said the red headed woman who had a large smile on her face. "I would love to have a beautiful daughter-in-law like you; you would have such beautiful children."

Tomoko was numb during the whole conversation until she went over it in her head and picked up on one word. "Wait, you said you were rivals? That means your Hikaru and Kaoru's parents?" Tomoko said as she realised why the name sounded so familiar. Just then the butler walked to the door, "Presenting Mister Hitachiin," Then from behind the wall walked in Kaoru. Kaoru and Tomoko looked at each other for a second. Everything around them froze and the only thing that mattered right now was the fact that they were now engaged. When time started again Kaoru smirked in victory and Tomoko wanted to die. In her mind Tomoko was trying to figure every way out of it, when she realized she had to way she silently cried out, "Why me?"


	5. Well thenThis is Awkward

Kaoru stood there, grinning like an evil mastermind as Tomoko realized that he is the one she is being engaged to. He walked over to his parents and sat beside them, not to be rude Tomoko sat down and listen as they repeated the conversation that was held before he showed up. He only replied with one word answers until Tomoko's mother went over beside him and grabbed his hand. "Will you marry my daughter Tomoko, if not for love then for the future of our families?" With a quick glace to his parents who nodded with agreement then a drawn out stare at Tomoko he replied, "Of course."

Not having much say in the matter Tomoko slumped in her seat and felt the world crashing in around her. Her father, who has been silent the whole time did nothing but rub his hand on her back, which was all she needed right now. When the Hitachiin family left Tomoko went straight to her room and went for her sketch book. It was one of the things that she loved doing that her mother approved of. On some things her mother was very restricting; with things such as dressing as a boy and joining a host club. All night long she stayed up drawing until it was time to go to school. School that day was dull and mind numbing. The only thing that was worth looking forward to was the host club.

That day Hikaru seemed to be acting terrible towards Kaoru. Even the girls were starting to avoid them. One of Tomoko's regulars ran over and clung to her arm, "Tom-san!" she cried out with a light blush on her face. Other girls started to whisper so Tomoko just shook her off and the girl looked devastated. "I'm sorry, but I can't have a beautiful girl like you hanging off of me people will spread rumours," she said out loud but as a whisper she said to the girl, "unless you want them to be reality~." With a little blow on her ear the girl fainted and all the girls now had their attention on Tomoko as she walked across the room towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

Now the fight has gotten worse as Hikaru is threatening to run away from home to Tomoko was asked to step in from the frightened Tamaki who was hiding behind Haruhi. Tomoko loosened her tie and messed up her hair then pushed through the crowd of girls towards the twins. Tomoko reached out to Kaoru and grabbed his arm and pulled him against her. With Kaoru next to her everyone could clearly see the large difference between them. Kaoru was tall and well built with a head full of red hair; Tomoko was small and slender with fake piercings and red and black hair. "Hikaru, if you don't want him is it alright if I do?" Tomoko said as she ran her hand through Kaoru's hair and as she did there was a sudden rush of happiness and the feeling of home.

She could feel the blood rushing to her face and pulled hand away and when she looked Kaoru in the face she noticed a light blush across his cheeks. Hikaru pulled Kaoru back and apologised to him over and over again but Kaoru and Tomoko couldn't look away from each other even when the insane girls pushed her farther away. After that Tomoko and Kaoru have been having more and more meetings like that, some by incident others because she is asked to break the brothers up. One day in particular was very special for the two.

An angry customer took her anger out on Tomoko and threw her cold tea on her but it forced her to get changed. Even though Kyoya suggested against it Tomoko decided to get changed in the back changing rooms. Kaoru was asked to take the uniform back to her but it was too late before Kyoya figured out where he was headed to. Kaoru just opened the curtain to see Tomoko with his back to him without a shirt and her hair half out of the wig. Tomoko looked over her shoulder expecting to see Kyoya with the uniform but instead it was Kaoru. He stared in shock and she noticed his eyes tracing up and down her body. Eventually she reached down to her shirt and quickly buttoned it up and turned towards him.

Kyoya then ran up behind him panting and Tomoko was laughing nervously, "Well this is awkward." Was all she could end up muttering in this life shattering moment. Now Tomoko was sure God was out to get her for something she did in her past life.

AUTHORS NOTE

_Hey..me again...author...I'm putting this chapter up almost right after the other because I won't be able to post for a couple of days due to an illness but don't worry you will get more _" Another year, Another host club."_ So get ready for more soon!_

Kaoru: _ WAIT YOU CAN'T END IT THERE! I had no idea Tom was really Tomoko! __Although I am happy that she isn't a guy._

Tomoko: _What does it matter to you! It was only suppose to be a secret with me and Kyoya-senpai!_

Kaoru: _Oh SSSOOOORRRYYY for finding out you are a girl. Don't forget you're marrying ME!_

Tomoko:_ Anny! Make him shut up please!_

Anny:_ Please Rate and review ^^ _


	6. Erase there memories

_Author's notes_

_I'm back ha-ha stupid summer cold TAKE THAT! So yeah here is more~_

Kyoya grabbed Tomoko's uniform jacket that was on the floor and jammed it in Kaoru's face. With this distraction Kyoya took his chance to grab her and run. Together they ran out the back door and down the empty hallways. If someone saw them they could have had a heart attack. Kyoya, one of the most elite students, was running at top speeds while holding hands with a half dressed girl. When they got to the empty classroom Kyoya pulled her inside and hugged her tightly against the wall as Kaoru ran by.

Even after he ran past Kyoya didn't let go of her. Tomoko could hear his heart beating quickly and she wished that he couldn't hear hers. When he noticed it was getting awkward he let go and looked down at her and blushed madly. Tomoko was confused until she looked down and noticed her shirt was only staying on because three buttons over the mid-drift were together so her cleavage could clearly be seen. She squealed and turned away from him holding her shirt together. He turned away also and said it would be easier for the both of them to split up here and for Tomoko to go straight home.

As he closed the door behind him Tomoko slid to the ground and pounded her fist against the wall, trying to forget how stupid she was just then. A couple deep breathes later she was up and getting dressed. The only thing good about being the daughter of a Fashion designer was that you always know what's in fashion. Today she was wearing a knee high skirt that was white and flowing with a light pink blouse and her hair was down with a single flower pin to keep her bangs back. She tried to sneak out of the room but as soon as she opened the door Kaoru was standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"Were you ever going to tell me? I mean Tom, or you I guess, was one of my good friends. Now here I stand knowing my friend is really my fiancée." Kaoru said sounding honestly hurt. This is the one thing she didn't want to happen, but now she was doing the one thing she was trying to avoid. "Kaoru you have to understand I wasn't trying to hurt you." Tomoko said and rested her hand on Kaoru's upper arm. Within a second of her touching him, he yanked his arm away. "How can you honestly say that? I trusted you!"

_K.P.V_

Kaoru yelled at her and she flinched at how high his voice got. When he noticed she was scared he felt his heart break. He turned and walked away from her so as to not see that sad look her was giving her. Kaoru walked all the way to the courtyard in a rage induced haze before he stubbed his toe on the small wall around the pond. He looked down into the water and all he could see was the good times he had with her, and Tom. Her smiling face, when she ran her hand through his hair and the countless jokes he told her. Then her face changed to the one of fear and trying to defend herself. He hit the water and made it ripple so her face disappeared and hopefully so would all those memories.

Tomoko could feel the tears burn her eyes as he walked away leaving her to stand there with so many answer's to his questions. When she realized that she was really all alone she started to cry and didn't know why. Why did it hurt so much that Kaoru was mad at her when she liked Kyoya? While she was crying she looked out the window and when her eyes went out of focus from the tears she could see Kaoru's face. She could see him when they first met in the courtyard, when he smiled and agreed to the engagement and when he walked into the changing room and saw her. Then like a second wind the tears started to come out faster.

"Tomoko I was waiting out back to see if you made it out alright and when you didn't show up I got worried," Kyoya-senpai said as he walked up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Tomoko spun around expecting to see Kaoru but instead Kyoya was standing there with a shocked expression on his face. "What's wrong? What did Kaoru say to you?" Kyoya said wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace. "Kaoru just left. He yelled at me and left." Tomoko said wiping away the last of her tears on her sleeve. "Well you don't have to worry about that because I will never leave you." Kyoya said as he gingerly lifted her chin to face him. His dark eyes were coming closer and closer until Tomoko realized that he was going to kiss her.

She tried to push away from him but his grip tightened around her waist and chin so she could barely move. With everything that has went on and is going on, only one name came to mind for her to call out in this crisis and with all her might and at the top of her lungs Tomoko screamed out, "Kaoru!"


	7. Yet feels so right

Tomoko closed her eyes tightly and fought to the last second as Kyoya pulled her in tighter. She felt his lips barely touch hers before she felt him being pulled away. When she opened her eyes she saw Kaoru standing over Kyoya with his fist raised in the air ready to strike down at him. Tomoko lunged at Kaoru and held his arm, "Don't Kaoru! If you hit him he can call it as assault and his police force will be after you. Just leave him alone!"

Kaoru shook her off and lowered his arm to his side. "So you want me to just let him get away with almost kissing you before I even had a chance to?" Kaoru asked gently caressing Tomoko's cheek and she could feel the fire burn between them. Tomoko nuzzled into his hand and smiling brightly just for him, this felt so right for them. Kaoru looked back at Kyoya who looked like he had a storm churning behind his eyes so he quickly grabbed Tomoko and headed to the exit.

When they got into her car she couldn't help but ask the obvious question, Why did you come back to help me? Kaoru looked to her and ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the window. "To be honest I don't know. I really hated you, truly and honestly hated you; but I had to see you again, give you a chance to explain. Then I saw Kyoya forcing you and I just couldn't stop myself." Tomoko could see how angry he was at Kyoya and herself but mostly he was mad at himself.

So all Tomoko could do was move closer to him and hold his hand quietly. They said nothing the rest of the way home as they sat there with their fingers intertwined. Kaoru walked Tomoko to the door silently and when they got there, they felt as if there was nothing to say. They both knew their friend relationship as Tom and Kaoru was ruined and the only thing left standing was Tomoko. Kaoru reached his hand out to touch her cheek but he pulled his hand back and smiled. He walked down two steps before Tomoko's mother burst open the doors and looked at the two teenagers with a large smile.

Tomoko knew this look; it was the look her mother got whenever she came up with a plan which is "Better for you in the long run honey." Tomoko looked to Kaoru with a panicked look and he seemed to get the message. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Ito but I must be going." He waved to her and tried to run to the car but she chased him. Tomoko has never seen her mother run that fast especially since she was in three inch heels. She dragged Kaoru back by the ear and stood him beside Tomoko pairing the two up in her mind. "Well Kaoru if I can say so myself you are a fine looking young man." Her mother said as her eyes traced over Kaoru slowly. Feeling violated he slowly moved behind Tomoko who felt a rush of jealousy over herself.

Her mother laughed and waved her hand showing that she had no interest in Kaoru that way. "Kaoru your mother called and said you will be staying the weekend since it's a holiday and your brother is being shipped with Mori and Honey for some strict training." Tomoko's mother said and she shrugged not understanding what kind of training he needed. Kaoru laughed and nudged Tomoko signalling to laugh along with them, but she couldn't. The news that Kaoru was staying over was already burned into her head enough to make her stomach flip.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't even know yet if she truly liked him like the way she liked Kyoya. Everything was happening so quickly that with a blink the world spun and it felt like everything was weighing her down. She felt herself fall and she could still hear but she couldn't open her eyes no matter how hard she tried. The cries of panic from Kaoru and her mother was enough to make her brain shut down. What felt like a week passed and with a sudden rush of adrenaline Tomoko shot her eyes open and looked at the light creeping in through her bedroom window.

The spinning from before still left her slightly light headed but besides that the weight was gone and when she tried to get out of bed to see if her legs would hold her up something was keepings her against the bed. When she looked at her legs, laying there asleep was a worried looking Kaoru who had the cutest strand of hair gently brushing against his face as the breeze rolled in through the open window. Tomoko reached over to her night stand to look at her phone to see what day it was since it looked like it was early morn.

When she found out it was just the next day she let out a loud sigh which woke Kaoru and had him sitting straight up." Are you okay? The doctor said you passed out from lack of sleep and eating." Kaoru said as he reached over and rested his forehead against her own. When their skin touched there was a slow fire burning between them. Kaoru slowly moved away but Tomoko reached out to him and brushed the back of her hand against his neck. This made him shiver but yet he still moved closer.

Everything between them felt right at this very moment and they were taking advantage of it. Kaoru tipped his head to the side and leaned over on the bed to get closer to her. The bed squeaked as they moved closer to each other both needing to feed this fire. Tomoko rested her hand on his neck and Kaoru ran his hand through her hair and then time froze. It froze at the moment right before they kissed; Tomoko knew it was a moment she would always remember. Kaoru leaning on the bed, the light barely able to pass though them they were so close and the fire that felt like it could burn down the whole house. This was much different then how she felt with Kyoya and she liked it.


	8. I Love you too Baka

When their lips met, it was like they couldn't get close enough. It started out softly but soon because passionate and fierce. Kaoru swung his leg over so he was on top of Tomoko, pressed against her tightly. His hand traveled from her knee to her thigh and even then she was getting a bit nervous. Kaoru moved from kissing her lips to her neck and his hand kept moving up higher until it reached the edge of her shirt. She slapped his hand away and he stopped and looked down at her. "What's wrong Tomoko, don't you like me?" He said looking down at her with a pained look in his eyes. Tomoko pushed him aside and ran out of her room grabbing her coat as she bolted out the front door.

It started to rain as she kept running into the small forest on the far side of their property. How could he so easily make her feel guilty, even though she wasn't ready to move that quickly? While running in the forest she was too caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention and stumbled over a tree root that sent her flying over a small hill into pebbles. Even though her knees were all cut up and the palms of her hands the thing that hurt the most was her heart. She liked Kaoru, which was true. She felt something with him that was much more real than the crush she had on Kyoya; but why did Kaoru try to make her feel guilty all the time?

She stood up just as the rain was coming down even harder until it hurt to stand under it. Quickly looking for cover Tomoko ran to the nearest tree and hid under it. With the storm clouds rolling in it was getting much darker, and that's when she started to panic. When she was younger Tomoko was often left alone and her nanny would hate to leave the light on so she would have to sit in the dark knowing no one was around that cared about her. After years of being alone every night Tomoko has slowly grown a fear and hatred for this part of the day, yet it was morning but the skies were as dark as night.

Tomoko curled under the tree hoping to block out all the noises, the animals running, watching her and waiting for her next movement. Soon the noises were getting to be too much and she stood up and ran out from the tree and standing there was a large figure reaching out to her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran. The ground pounded under her feet and her heart beat so heavily it was louder than the storm around her. She was so tired and so cold that running just made her numb to everything around her and she was alright with that somehow. It was all too much for her; she hadn't yet gotten over the light headedness form yesterday and fell forward out of defeat. The grass was cold against her skin and the taste of mud made her sick.

Tomoko started to cry because of fear of dying here but mostly because if she did die the last memory Kaoru would have of her would be of her rejecting him and he wouldn't love her anymore. Using the last bit of energy that she had Tomoko just muttered his name over and over again, "Kaoru, Kaoru". Clenching her eyes closed tightly and screaming out his name using the last bit of her energy seemed like a good idea at the time so that's what she did. Just then the rain stopped and running to her in the distance was Kaoru who looked like he had run right after her because he was soaked to the bone. She closed her eyes and didn't open them again until Kaoru picked her up and started to walk out of the forest with Tomoko tightly in his arms.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I love you, don't hate you. I'm so sorry." Tomoko said as she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him softly on the neck. Kaoru blush a deep red and told her to be quiet and save energy. As they reached the edge of the forest the servants were standing at the main building waving and calling out to them. They both laughed and Kaoru ran while Tomoko yelled at him for almost dropping her but he just laughed and said she disserved it for almost giving him a heart attack. The rest of the day the two spent in fresh clothes by the fire with hot milk. Since Tomoko had no brothers the only clothes that were around the same size as Kaoru are her fathers and if she looked at him she could do nothing but laugh.

His shirt was skin tight but thick wool in zebra print and his pants were cameo print with heart and stars poorly sewn on by her father in attempts to make it fashionable in his own mind. When Kaoru noticed Tomoko laughing because of his clothing options he poked her cheek and when she turned around to yell at him he kissed her on the lips softly and whispered, "I love you too baka." With this Tomoko was silent and rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there silently doing nothing but basking in their new love.


	9. The Calm before the storm

_Author's notes_

_Wow sorry for being gone so long I had a family emergency but I'm back now and here to tell you there will be 3-4 chapters left! (Plus a conclusion chapter) so enjoy!_

Tomoko and Kaoru spent the rest of the holiday weekend drowning in their fresh new love. For three days after the incident in the forest they barely left each other's sides. Either sitting in front of the fire, eating or going outside they didn't mind as long as they were together, but they had no idea of the storm brewing outside of their paradise. When Tomoko's mother and father came back they seemed to be in love much more than they did when they left. This always happened when they went away, they could be fighting as they get on the plane but by the time their back home their acting like love struck teenagers.

Tomoko walked down stairs to see Kaoru standing there waiting for her but he seemed very awkward. When she looked in the dinning room her parents were feeding each other and calling each other disgustingly sweet pet names. Tomoko made a gagging noise and grabbed Kaoru's hand and ran out of the house to the limo. The car ride was quiet as they sat there holding each other's hands. In the back of their minds they both knew that things were going to be very different from now on and they had no idea how to handle this. They pulled up to the school a block away and Kaoru decided to walk seeing as it would be odd for them to show up together. Before he left he planted a soft kiss on her lips and blushed lightly.

The driver pulled up to the front of the school and by the time they got to the drop off zone Kaoru and Hikaru were already showing their brotherly love and it still made Tomoko a little sick. The moment she stepped out of the car the people around her stopped and looked with a shocked expression. Feeling that they must be looking at someone else she just walked on and as she passed people they started to whisper. At lunch break she decided that they had to be talking about her, it's the only reason why no one talked during class and why none of the girls were following her.

Haruhi stormed into the class from the hall holding a piece of paper and she was panting like she was running which everyone knew wasn't her strong point." Tom is this true?" Haruhi walked over and handed the paper to her and it had a picture of her in her uniform and then one of her dressed as a girl. Panic rushed over her and when she looked around the class room everyone was staring at her like fresh meat." This is total bullshit!" she yelled then ran out of the class room taking the pages from everyone she saw that had one. As she was pulling some off a wall someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

The next moment was all a blur as something struck her head and made the world spin and sent a wave of pain down her spine. When she finally could see things properly Tomoko had her hands tied above her head and her mouth tapped. She looked around to see where she was and noticed the basket balls and volley balls and she understood she was in the gym supply room. Standing in front of her were three boys who looked like stereotypical gangsters out of a bad movie. A girl who Tomoko recognized from the host club stepped out of the darkness and waved her hand to the boys and said, "Find out if Tom is really a girl or not please boys." Then she disappeared out the door. They had the look of dogs in heat as they skulked towards her; one reached out and ripped open her uniform jacket. Her eyes stung as she held back tears of fear because she knew she couldn't call out to Kaoru. Tomoko was in the eye of the storm with the clearing in sight.


	10. The end is near?

As one of the guys reached out towards her chest she shut her eyes tightly hoping this was all just a bad dream and she was still sitting in front of the fire with Kaoru's arm tightly around her. While keeping her eyes closed she heard the door slam open. When she opened her eyes she saw Kyoya and Kaoru beating the three guys then throwing them out of the room. When they were gone Kaoru rushed over to Tomoko and untied her hands and her freed hands wrapped around him so tightly like she was never going to let go, and she never planned to. Kaoru pulled her face in front of his and gentle pulled the tap off the kissed her passionately. Kyoya stood by the door with his back towards them to give them a moment. After a couple of minutes Tomoko stood up and rubbed her wrists that had some rope burn on them.

As they walked back to the class room Kyoya explained how the girl was a old fan of Tomoko but became jealous of the other girls so she did a background check on her and that's how she found out. When they got back to Tomoko's classroom the girl who trapped her in the gym storage was standing in front of everyone giving a speech but it went silent when she noticed them."See! There she is hogging all the men from the host club! She has been lying to everyone." She exclaimed and everyone started yelling and even threw a book or two. Finally Tomoko went to the front of the room and pushed the girl out of the way and she pushed her hard enough that she fell over and a chalk brush hit her on the head covering her in dust.

"Yes that's right I'm a girl," Tomoko said and yanked her wig off letting her hair flow freely and everyone gasped and elbowed each other. "But unlike this sweet and gentle girl has told you, I am not stealing anyone from the host club, their friends! All I wanted was friends." Tomoko yelled at them and at the truth in her voice brought tears to her eyes. With her head cast down to the ground Tomoko tried her hardest to hide the fact she was crying, everything was too much anymore. Then she felt two people grab her hand. Kyoya was holding one hand and looking the other way and Kaoru was holding the other hand and was staring the people down. "That's right were her friends, so there is no reason for any of you to hate her. Plus I have no idea how any of you can hate her, because I love her." Then Kyoya let go of her hand and Kaoru grabbed hold of it and stared Tomoko sweetly in the eyes.

"Tomoko I know we have been arranged to marry but I want to make it more official," he said then pulled out a pink plastic ring that you can get at grocery stores. "Tomoko Ito, will you marry me Kaoru Hitachiin?" The girls in the room squealed and the boys made howling sounds so loud people from other classes came to see what was going on. In the growing crowd outside of the door she could see Haruhi, Tamaki who was freaking out about not knowing anything that's going on, Hikaru who was becoming outrageously jealous of Tomoko and Honey-senpai who was sitting on the shoulders of Mori-Senpai. Embarrassed Tomoko nodded silently and Kaoru slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger and smiled brightly.

He kissed her lightly then moved away because they were both blushing madly. After the whole scandal things calmed down at school. Tomoko had to go to school as a girl now and she was getting much more attention from the guys which Kaoru hated of course. Since she was a girl she couldn't be a member of the host club but she did become a manager to the happiness of Renge because she liked spending time with another girl. With the year coming close to an end people were getting ready for graduation which was less than a month away. Mori and Honey were getting more and more girls requesting them that they needed their own quarter of the music room. As the realization that Mori and Honey would be leaving was hitting Tomoko she was leaning the back of the couch watching them make the girls go crazy over them.

Then the face of Kaoru popped in front of her and he waved his hands in front of her face trying to get a reaction but she was in too much of a trance. Then finally as a secret weapon Kaoru kissed her softly on the lips and she blinked back into reality. They smiled and said sweet things to each other and would occasionally kiss. Kyoya walked up behind Kaoru and started writing in his book. "I told you two that you cannot display affection or I would report you to the principal." He was writing more and more until Kaoru turned from Tomoko and grabbed the edge of the book and forced it in front of Kyoya's face so he couldn't see. "There problem solved." With that he turned over his shoulder and kissed her passionately and the girls squealed out of happiness. The clearing the in the storm is closer then it appeared.


	11. Full steam ahead

_Authors note_

_Oh no~ this is the last chapter before the conclusion! Tell me should I write more about the life after high school of just Kaoru and Tomoko or should I let them live in your imaginations ^^ Tell me please~ Rate+Comment_

The day of the graduation was the day after tomorrow and people were already starting to set up decorations. Girls were attacking Honey and Mori for their buttons but they politely told them to wait for the day of graduation. Tomoko stood back and watched as everyone in the host club was hanging off of every word Mori and Honey were saying. Tamaki was majorly affected by them leavening and he felt like the group around them was falling apart. Some major things have gone on with Haruhi and Tamaki since they ran off to see his mother at the airport. Tomoko was always on top of the gossip because she would have a sleep over with Haruhi one day then Renge the next to make sure everything was lining up.

With Graduation coming up soon it meant that next year Tamaki and Kyoya senpai would be graduating and that only meant that everyone would be left behind in their adventures in university. As Tomoko watched on as the club was laughing and telling past stories of their adventures, particularly ones that made Mori and Honey the center of attention. Tomoko decided it would be better if she left them have their moment so she wandered out into the hall. As she walked pass the large windows she looked out over the back courtyard and went over the memories of her and Haruhi meeting for the first time and when she got invited to the host club. She laughed to herself but then heard someone call out to her.

"Tomoko," someone called out. Standing a few feet behind her was Kyoya and he didn't have his little boo with him anymore. "I'm sorry for how I acted this year and I hope you can forgive me." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and hung his face in embarrassment. Its true Kyoya was very aggressive with her, but recently he has been trying very hard to keep their friendship strong. "It's fine Kyoya. I forgive you just don't attack me again." They both chuckled at the memory that brought Kaoru and Tomoko into their new relationship. Tomoko held out her hand for him to shake and he slowly reached out and grabbed her hand lightly as if not to break her. Then he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Even though she had no romantic feelings for Kyoya anymore he couldn't help but be flustered over his prince like manners.

"Hey, Kyoya," Kaoru called out and ran over to them hitting their hands apart. He then wrapped his arms around Tomoko so she was covered and only could see Kyoya over Kaoru's shoulder. They both laughed nervously and Kaoru glared at Kyoya. After that the next day seemed to just fly by and before anyone knew it, it was time for the graduation ceremony. Of course Haruhi who had the best grades and was the friendliest person in first year was the only one allowed to go to the ceremony, so everyone else in first year had to wait. As the newly graduated students walked out with their diplomas high Tomoko walked out of her limo dressed in her old male uniform. As she walked through the crowd of people she noticed they were all looking at her and she was sure it was an odd sight.

She had her long hair flowing in the wind but had the slender body that all the girls fell in love with. Girls were whispering and squealing as Tomoko walked up to the host club with her head held high and Mori and Honey just walked out of the building but the fan girls just parted their way as Tomoko walked up to them. She smiled and held out her hands and said, "Can I have your first buttons please?" Both boys blushed lightly and handed her their buttons and she giggled and smiled at them sweetly, "thank you." Then Mori covered his face and Honey went over to Kaoru and whispered to him, "Now I see how you fell in love with her." The boys just laughed and went on their way. Kaoru and Tomoko stayed behind as they watched everyone walk forward to Tamaki's limo that would take them to their own private Host club going away party. Kaoru looked to Tomoko who was looking forward and a sudden feeling rushed over him.

This feeling was the feeling of knowing that he would be with the person forever, and that's just what he wanted. He reached over and grabbed her hand and that caught her attention and she looked up to him smiling. "Ready to go?" He asked her softly and she nodded happily. Just as they took one step forward a swarm of fans both girls and boys ran towards them, "Kaoru, Tomoko! Marry me!" Kaoru and Tomoko looked backwards then started running from the fans laughing, hand in hand towards their future together at full steam.


	12. YOU'RE WHAT!

_This is the lives of the host club 8 years after Tomoko, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi graduated. This will also be my last chapter...Please tell me you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it ^^ I also plan to make a SQEUEL yes, you read it right. ^_- Rate + Review_

Haruhi waited on the front porch of her oversized house waiting for the other guests to arrive. As she sat there she looked down at her hand and twisted the diamond studded ring on her left hand. It still amazed her that Tamaki and she got married, what was even more amazing was that he had the courage to ask. In the four years they have been married so much has happened, Haruhi graduated at the top in her class for law and they had two children. Hayate is two and little Sakura was three months old, they both resembled their father with their large violet eyes.

From within the house Haruhi heard a loud crash and delayed laughter. Already there was Honey and Mori who co-owned a very famous dojo together. Mori has a five year old daughter who is as stone faced as he is but is just as kind. Honey has two sons and a daughter and they are all almost taller than him and have dark brown hair. Tamaki ran out of the front door and smiled at Haruhi one of those smiles that means he's guilty. "Everything's alright, Sakura just wanted to see her mommy." With that Tamaki held out his daughter known she wouldn't attack him if Sakura was a possible hostage. As Haruhi took her into her arms a fancy car pulled into the drive way.

The car was bright red and had a Ferrari symbol on the front of it, so before he could get out of the car Haruhi knew who it was. "Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi called out to the dark man stepping out of the car. He smiled when he saw them and it made Haruhi freeze. Kyoya wasn't married and had no kids and from the look of it had no plans to. Tamaki flung himself at Kyoya for a picture perfect hug but at the last second Kyoya stepped out of the way and went to introduce himself to Honey and Mori's families. Tamaki stayed sulking in the corner clutching onto Hayate as if he was a life raft that kept him in the sane world. Haruhi just ignored him seeing as he pouted whenever he didn't get his way.

The next person to pull up in was Hikaru and to everyone's amazement he had facial hair. Honey spent a few minutes just standing there pulling at it just to make sure it wasn't fake. Hikaru found himself a very nice wife who had an honest smile. With her she had a six month old son who was sucking on a golden pacifier. When Haruhi asked what his name was she just looked a little stunned, his name was Haruki. They both laughed and even though Hikaru loved his wife very much and she loved him, she knew Haruhi was an important person to him. When they were all steeled in the house and Tamaki was still trying to get his hug from Kyoya there was a large knock on the door.

Standing there with large grins on their faces were Tomoko and Kaoru. Kaoru still had his hair messy but stylish and he wore a very stylish black suit and gold tie. Tomoko had he long hair curled with volume onto so to make her seem taller against her already tall husband. To everyone's surprise she was wearing a white sun dress with a red sash going under her bust line and this made her look very feminine. They were greeted by everyone who rushed to them, all but Kyoya of course. After saying hello to everyone she slowly made her way over to Kyoya who was sipping on wine. "Time has only made you more beautiful Tomoko." Kyoya said in a whisper and she only laughed. "Time has made you more charismatic Kyoya-senpai."

"I'm not your senpai anymore Tomoko, Kyoya is fine now," Kyoya said and when she tried to say his name she could only get flustered. "Don't worry about it. So, are you in the fashion business like your parents wanted?" he asked reaching for another class of wine. "Yes, I design wedding dresses and Kyoya does run way fashion. You might have heard of our company, "Classic look."' She said and Kyoya just stared at her in amazement. "You've got to be kidding me; I'm wearing one of your sits right now." Tomoko and Kyoya laughed and reminisced on their years back in high school. Then Mori's daughter and one of Honey's kids came over and tugged on Tomoko's dress. "Our daddies said you would play with us Tomoko-san. Is that true?" Tomoko took one look at the kids and agreed to play with them outside.

Kaoru sat on the porch next to Haruhi watching Tomoko play with all the kids while everyone else was mingling behind them. "Tomoko is great with kids, have you guys ever thought about having any?" Haruhi asked Kaoru, but when he heard the question his face went emotionless. "We've been trying to have a child for a while, but the doctor says it's a very slim chance." Haruhi looked to Kaoru and this topic seemed very emotional to them. "Tomoko wanted to have kids so bad; when she found out we might not have any she went through a very rough time. I don't mind if we don't have kids but I just wish they could have experienced the love and attention we would have given them." His voice started to crack near the end of the sentence and she knew it was time to stop talking.

With that dinner was served and they all rushed in the house. The kids had to go to a separate room where the nannies made sure they would be looked after. Tamaki stood up before they started to eat and raised his champagne in the air and everyone did the same. He gave an emotional speech that made everyone clap when it was done. They all sipped their drinks except Tomoko. "Come on Tomoko if you don't sip its bad luck." Hikaru said but Tomoko just smiled and shook her head. "I can't drink that stuff anymore." She said and looked around the table, it took a few seconds but then the mothers all started crying and squealing. The men looked on in confusion and Tomoko couldn't take it anymore, she laughed and whispered into Kaoru's ear. When she leaned away from him it took almost a minute before his eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat and yelled, "YOUR PREGNENT?" Everyone started clapping and cheering and Kaoru spun Tomoko around the room and the two of them were entering the starting of their new lives.


	13. SEQUEL UPDATE!

Hey everybody! I just want you all to know I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL to "Another year another host club."

Yeah I just wanted to let you all know and I want you to understand I start school on the 7th so my post will be about once a week if I'm lucky because I have to study hard because it my last year of high school *tear tear*

Can you all guess what the sequel will be about? ^_- leave your guess! I want to know what you think


End file.
